


Pet Debate

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pets, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hange decide to get a pet together. The question is, what kind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Debate

“I think we need to take the next step in our relationship,” Hange said while lying across the couch, eyes still closed.

Levi, who was sitting on the floor in front of her, jumped a bit, then turned around. “What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

They already moved in together. They had already talked about marriage and kids, which were not high on either one’s priority list. So what next step was she getting at?

“I think we need a pet!” She sat up suddenly, full of energy. “Oh, let’s get a dog! A little one. No! A great dane! Oh, maybe a boxer! Or a German Sheppard. Those are smart.”

Levi turned his body around to face her, shocked. “A dog? No. No way. They drool, you have to take them outside all the time, you have to clip them, wash them, walk them. No way.” He sat and thought for a minute. A pet might be nice, but not a dog. He wasn’t totally against dogs, he just didn’t want one.

“What about a hamster? Small, contained, minimal work,” Levi suggested.

“Lame! A guinea pig?” Hange thought.

“Meh, they can be noisy.” He thought back on his cousin’s guinea pig. That bastard squeaked all the damn time.

“Well, I don’t want a cat. They’re so snotty.” Hange thought out loud. However, Levi took slight offense to the statement.

“What do you mean snotty? Cats are great! They are self-grooming, they go to the bathroom in a box you clean out a couple times a week, they’re quiet, and you don’t have to do much but play with and pet them.”

“They’re so boring!” she whined flopping back on the couch.

“Ok, I have an idea,” Levi said. “Let’s each pick our top pet and make a list of pros and cons. We’ll go on the shelter’s website, find the one we want, and try to convince the other.”

Hange hmmm’d it over, then agreed. “Ok, we’ll meet back here in 24 hours to debate! Ready, go!”

Levi scrolled through the cats on his tablet, Hange on her laptop, at pictures of animals at the local shelter.

Hange looked at the different dogs up for adoption. She didn’t want a puppy. And really, not a huge dog, but not a small one either. She had to find the right one to convince Levi. It needed a cute face, loving personality, and hopefully not a drool machine. She found what she thought was the perfect dog, a 3 year old border collie mix named Mia. Medium sized, came from a foster home to the shelter, calm and eager to learn.

Levi was looking at the cats at the same shelter. He wanted a low maintenance, short haired, cat, not kitten. And it had to be litterbox trained. He found a 4 year old domestic short hair named Bella Ladybug (he’d worry about the name later). But she seemed perfect.

The next day, they each laid out their argument for their pet. Hange argued that Mia was medium sized, calm, knew some commands but was easy to train because she responded well to positive reinforcement, and was (mostly) housebroken, according to her foster mom.

Levi pointed out that mostly housebroken wasn’t enough for him, she was very nervous in new environments, and, after looking at the website, found that she had had puppies not long ago. How did giving up her puppies affect her?

Now with Levi’s argument, he said that Bella was litterbox trained, liked to be petted, but also liked to play with things such as feathers and anything on a string.

Hange had her rebuttal. The cat was dark haired and, even though it was a short haired cat, would shed and it would show on their cream couch. Also, she likes to hide in dark places. What fun is a pet if it hides all the time?

The debate ended in a stalemate, so they decided just to visit the shelter together and look at both.

The next day, they entered the shelter and headed for the dogs. It was so loud and echoed the dog barks. Levi agreed that Mia was cute, but he still wasn’t 100% sold. A volunteer let them pet her and play with her for a bit. Hange sighed and followed him to the much smaller, quieter cat room.

They found Bella. The volunteer got her out so they could hold her. She wasn’t so sure about either one of them. She squirmed and twisted, so they volunteer put her back, explaining that she just needed time to get to know them.

Levi, still staring at Bella in her cage, was almost ready to claim defeat when he heard Hange squeal from the end of the row. “Oh my God, Levi!! She’s so perfect! Can I hold her?? Levi, come here!”

Levi was in shock. Hange called a cat perfect? And wanted to hold it?? He had to see this.

“What is it, four eyes? Find an abnormal creature to cuddle?”

“I did! Look!” She held the cat up so Levi could be face to face with it. “Her name is Casey!”

Levi looked and couldn’t believe it at first. Was that cat’s eyes crossed? “Um, how well can she see? Do we need, like, kitty glasses or something?”

The volunteer chuckled. “She does pretty well, just make sure she knows you’re there before you pet her or pick her up. She loves to play and loves attention though.”

Levi looked over to see her nuzzling into Hange’s neck, already purring. “Well don’t hog her, I want to see.”

He took Casey, who looked him right in the eye (he’s pretty sure anyway), then put a paw on each side of his neck, nuzzling up to him. It was almost a kitty hug, and it just melted his heart. “Anything else I need to know about this one?” he asked before fully committing.

“Well one of her legs is a bit shorter than the other one,” the volunteer began.

“Oh, I could make her a little shoe or something to help her walk right!” Hange’s eye lit up even more.

“Well, she actually gets around pretty well. If it’s just you two, it might be the perfect home for her! She already seems comfortable around both of you.” the volunteer suggested.

Levi looked down to see her eyes closed, purring deeply on his chest. “Well, guess I won,” he said to Hange.

“Um, don’t think that counts little man. We didn’t pick your cat!”

“But we did pick a cat, so I think that counts.”

They did the paper work, got everything ready, and took Casey home. Levi left Hange there as went to get supplies.

Casey fit right in to the household, cuddling the two of them equally and limping around the house, eventually figuring out where everything was and stopped walking into things.

“Of course, you’d find the most abnormal creature to bring home,” Levi said to Hange, watching Casey chase the feather Hange was flipping into the air in front of her.

“Yeah,” Hange agreed. “She’s perfect, isn’t she?”

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU based on the prompt: Levi and Hange wanting to adopt a pet, they then have some sort of nerd battle for what pet to get. Then I saw a pic of a pet that screamed Levihan. That's right, it exists!


End file.
